togainunochifandomcom-20200213-history
Ace
Ace is one of Akira’s few friends and a participant in Bl@ster. He is always seen with Dee. Personality Ace is an energetic individual with a tendency towards self-aggrandizing behavior. Appearance Ace is a lanky man with a dyed yellow Mohawk that resembles a cockscomb. He wears a green shirt and jeans. He also wears a metal beaded necklace, two black wristbands, and a ring on his right thumb and forefinger. He has a piercing on his lip. Like Dee, he has a gangly frame, but his body is well built, and his hands bear scratches and dirt under his nails. He has a distinct limp when he walks due to an injured knee. Abilities Ace's physical strength and other abilities are unknown, but he does not appear to be particularly strong or fast. He was injured while being chased by the cops. Relationships [[Dee|'Dee']] – His friend, although they do argue a lot. Ace thinks he should cut his hair. [[Akira|'Akira']] – Ace seeks Akira’s approval and teases Akira about not knowing about Pesca Corsica. In the Game History Ace met Akira through Bl@ster. Akira originally ignored Dee and Ace’s attempts to talk to him, but they persistently hung around him until he began responding every time they meet. Akira admits he knows them both surprisingly well, given how few acquaintances he has otherwise. Common Route Ace only appears in the beginning of the common route of the game. After Akira defeats his opponent in Bl@ster and retires to an empty alley, he is approached by Dee and Ace. They both carry bottles of alcohol. Ace calls out to Akira first. He excitedly asks Akira about his fight. Ace sits down besides Akira and shows off his rare beer, which Akira does not recognize. He says it’s wasted on Akira, and emphasizes the expensive price and how he had to purchase it by special request. He flaps his hands and brushes off how Akira doesn’t drink, and says it’s not a problem because he bought it to celebrate Akira’s win. Dee interrupts him to toast to Akira’s victory (as “Lost”), and Ace yells at Dee not to ignore him and start without him. Dee tells him to hurry up, so he clears his throat and starts the toast over: “To Lost’s victory!” Ace downs his drink with gusto. They begin to talk about the fight again, and Ace mentions that Akira turned down a job offer from a famous group. They continue to talk even after Akira stops paying attention. Dee and Ace get drunk, and Dee suggests they make a joke team. Ace says he’d like to be like Pesca Corsica as he wipes tears of laughter from his eyes. Akira hasn’t heard of them, and Ace says that’s typical of Akira. He’s gleefully amused that a Bl@ster champion could not know about the infamous group, and briefly explains how invincible they were and their reputation. Dee mentions he’d like to be as terrible as they were. Ace protests that he just wanted to be that strong and smacks Dee on the head. He reminds Dee of his “heroic” battle with the cops and tells Dee to cut his “creepy” long hair before he pulls on it. Dee replies that Ace was chased by the cops because he was stealing a purse. Akira interrupts their fight to say they’re “the same,” which makes both Dee and Ace look crestfallen before they continue to argue into the night. In the Anime Ace appears in the first episode of the anime while cheering for Akira during his Bl@ster match. He and Dee discuss Akira’s success and invite him to go drinking in celebration. Akira declines, and after he bids them farewell, neither of them are seen again. In the Manga The manga begins in Toshima without the introduction to Bl@ster, so Ace does not appear until much later, when Akira flashes back to Bl@ster. He appears along with Dee to give Akira his coat in one scene. In another, Ace appears in a single panel alongside Dee in a cheering crowd. Category:Characters